Many electronic devices include display screens for presenting visual information. These display screens can range in size, for example, from that of a watch or car radio to that of a desktop monitor or large sign. Display screens are traditionally manufactured using a cathode ray tube (CRT), plasma display technology, standard light emitting diodes (LEDs), liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, or another conventional approach. Each of these conventional approaches are limited in that the display screens only present visual information. They fail to acquire or even notice light stimulus information for processing by the associated electronic device.